Not Your Average Angel
by makkaron
Summary: She was nothing more, and nothing less, but it's up to the individual to decide. With the mysterious character, Xerxes, a constant threat to her friends at Fairy Tail, August goes against the Master's wishes and leaves the guild to finish what she started so long ago. An OC story with a romance that will soon be developed, only after some blood is shed of course.


"Take it to hell?" She scoffed her foe's words, "Anywhere is better than a place full of law-abiding trolls." Humans were _so _amusing. Despite being one herself, despite residing in the land of the ignorant for so long, every passing day provided old and new entertainment in the form of the conceited human. Each step she took was one of confidence and every word she spoke was one of promise, and those who doubted her were sure to be blown away, or blown up, one day.

"Call it cliché, Xerxes, but anyone who denies the innocent their rights or messes with my friends will have to face me eventually, even if I'm dead and I have to personally escort them to hell, if they're lucky." The battlefield she stood on was barren. The valley burned as the fires found solace in the high winds and plentiful foliage of the season. The sun burned bright on the horizon as our heroine's guild-mates pounded against a seemingly invisible wall, which turned out to be a spell cast by the foe, Xerxes. The brown-haired mage chuckled to himself, the sun leaving a red tint on his hair, making the resemblance between the two trapped mages even more alike.

"You really should be thanking me, you and I both know that this boundary spell could be life-threatening, but I thought it'd be better to have you killed before I take care of your friends." He stated, not bothering to hide the horrendous smile he was known for. Our green-eyed hero gritted her teeth when she heard this, knowing better than to let this imbecile get to her like he had in the past. They had both come very far in this battle for justice, even though they defined it differently.

The duo, who can very well be defined as two of the most powerful magicians, stood in silence in the burning valley, the shadow of smoke and ash whirling around them like a tempest. The events leading up to this battle to the death, each and every one of them, ran through the girl's mind. From leaving the guild against the Master's orders to the sleepless nights and the week-long chase that led to this final battle, it all weighed down on her more than anything else she had done in the past. Disobeying a Master and guild she was truly loyal to and making the decision to leave was the worst thing she had ever done in her life. And now, to be stripped down like flesh and bone in front of them as she fought.. What better punishment was there than to live and be hated by the people she had grown to love?

All these secrets were slowly and unintentionally unraveling themselves as her ex guild-mates watched from behind the invisible wall that separated them. _How long have we been fighting? _She thought, keeping her guard up yet still managing to lose herself in her thoughts. _When can this all end? _She couldn't help it, the shaking and the pain that had been hidden so long began to penetrate her every pore and every thought. _Here I stand, the biggest mess to walk the planet.. _The battle so far had left both wizards in rags and in shambles, yet they never gave in. They shared unmatched stubbornness, that much can be said.

The female mage, normally suited up in black shorts, an old black top, and red bandages covering her arms and torso, was now literally torn apart. With the bandages slashed open along with her skin, the secret of her hidden arms was now revealed. Everything she had wanted hidden about her life was now open for all to see for the first time. It was only a matter of time before they turned their back on her now.. Frustration poured in as quickly as the tea that was poured into a cup before her on her first day at Fairy Tail. Rage devoured her like a separate being, it became the energy that moved her after she took a second to take a deep breath, one filled with ash that dried her throat even more. _It's only a matter of time..!_

_She could not hear the sound of her guild-mates and Master calling out for her, the barrier made sure of that. Even if the barrier was not sound-proof, she still probably could not hear due to the ringing in her ears, the ringing that haunted her whenever she became extremely angry. She could not see her guild-mates watching in horror, she couldn't really see anything at all to be honest. It seemed the only senses that could really be used to her advantage were the senses of touch and taste, even if the only taste she had in a long time was that of blood. She ran forth and placed her fingers on her right arm, summoning forth a seal. _

"_Xerxes!" She growled, "I'll end this here!" A golden glow encompassed her body as she decreased the distance between them. The male mage smirked._

"_Indeed you will, August!" he whispered, summoning forth a seal on his right arm as well, a dark silver light surrounding him. He sprinted forward, the girl so close yet still so far before he could deliver the final blow. "I've let you live for far too long!" They both yelled simultaneously, their magic colliding before they did, their hatred strengthening their will even more. _

_Some fires never cease. _


End file.
